<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The rain machine by Jinjos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384397">The rain machine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinjos/pseuds/Jinjos'>Jinjos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cuphead (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nature, Survival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinjos/pseuds/Jinjos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isle 1 was one a harsh savanah-like land and life started to get extinct. It was thanks to a certain cloudy lady that it survived</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The rain machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm French so sorry if you see any mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If spring was the time where he got busy trying to get pollinated, summertime was when Cagney took care of his newly sprouted children. By the last days of winter, they will be big enough to find a place to settle down and start a family of their own, and Cagney wanted to make sure they all survive and make it through this time. Some years he got unlucky, which made him more emotionnal than usual. The years where he had no children at all were the worst. Last year, he looked with a heavy heart as the sprouts didn't emerge. Some years, they just didn't get strong enough and wilted. Cagney always wondered if he was a good father. What did he do wrong this time? But it was not his fault. There are years where there is not enough rain in spring. This time, the nature goddesses were with him, and he had at least a good clutch of these kids. 35 to be exact. He shed a tear when they sprouted out of the ground for the first time and smiled gently at them. Welcome, little ones. They looked healthy and strong. This was still not a good year, as the sun was very strong and there were no frequent rains. But he will do anything to give them nutrients, be it giving them his own water from his roots or trying to chew insects for them, for his species was omnivore. The insects hold little water, however. He usually didn't eat red meat, but when a lizard passed by, he did everything he can to give it's precious blood to his sprouts. Sadly, for a long time afterwards, there were no other big prey like this lizard. And still no rain. Cagney gave water to his babies through his roots, but that could be fatal to him, as he was dry too. He looked up at the sky with uncertainty. Then down at his thirsty little ones. They were healthy and got bigger and bigger by the days. But why? Why still no rain? What were the goddesses' plan? To tease him? This was mockery. His petals got spiky and he frowned as his anger grew. He couldn't sacrifice all his water for them. He couldn't uproot himself and go to the pond, for this was Slime and Frog territory. These days, the pond was becoming smaller, so they fought aggressively. He wanted none of that. Uprooting also meant using physical strength. And he had little to none left. Cagney tiredly slumped to the ground, too thirsty to even get up again. He would wither like this. He licked his babies affectionately with his dry tongue. At the corner of his eye, he saw a red and white flash. He immediately growled low. Someone was here. Then he saw her. Two syllables exploded in his thoughts. Robot. No. Worse. Android. He wrapped his stem protectively around his children, spikes coming out in a final attempt to ward off this predator. His children were too small to be harmed by these spines. He roared menacingly, watching her every move. She spoke in a soft tone as if trying to calm him down, but he didn't understand a thing she was saying. Stupid android. Way too close to humans for his comfort. He didn't let her come closer. He will never let her. She took some steps back. Was she finally leaving? He calmed down but was still uneasy. The android just looked at him from a distance, thinking. What was she wondering about? A way to cut him? He eyed her with hate. She didn't seem threatening, though. Quite the contrary. Her eyes looked almost... sad, looking at him. "Don't pity me, android." He managed to say in his tongue with a sharp snarl. The female didn't understand, but she changed form. She was now a cloud bull. Cagney looked with curiosity and fright. What was she plotting? She still was a stupid machine. She can't fool him by becoming an animal. She floated effortlessly over him and became darker. Cagney immediately got afraid and scary thoughts plagued him. Lightning. She will kill him with fire from the sky. He gave up trying to attack her and just slumped again on the ground. He couldn't accept defeat and death, but he was too weak to do anything about it. What came next, however, was not expected. Droplets of water fell on him and on his sleeping, tired children. What in the world? He immediately sucked all the water he could from the wet dirt but still saving enough for his sprouts. Where was this rain coming from? He knew when it was going to rain. He looked up and finally understood. The bull was giving them water. Cagney was confused. A machine? Helping them? It can't be... Was she a goddess herself? He bowed to her and thanked her in his native tongue. She looked down at him and a signal passed through their eyes. She immediatly knew that this was not a flower like any other. This guardian was there to protect nature. The android loved this place and how the sky was always visible. There were no annoying human lights like at the city or at the carnival. This place was quiet thanks to the flower. That's when Hilda Berg became a resident of Isle 1. The forest needed her. The ponds were now bigger and more tadpoles and baby slimes could live. This dry and harsh savanah-like climate got wetter over time and many flowers bloomed. New animals came to visit. Thanks to the bees from another island, new pollen was also brought. Cagney had not seen any of these flower species before, but he welcomed them. It got greener and greener, and diverse. It was a promising land full of life. His children survived every year from now on and could prosper.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>